smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
Joker as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Joker's personality is either that of his Nolanverse self leading into his Arkhamverse self or just simply his Arkhamverse self. Powers and Abilities Joker has a genius level intellect, having devised his Joker toxin and being capable of being extremely prepared for situations, despite proclaiming that he doesn't have a plan. Weaknesses Joker's main weakness is arrogance in his theory that humans are just animals since it makes him underestimate Batman's resolve, adding to Joker's fascination with him. History Metropolis Legends Eight years after Joker was originally incarcerated, Joker was secretly released from Arkham and helped found the Omega Corporation as Jack White. Living in the Narrows, he obtained an invitation to Clark and Lois' wedding and planned to kill everyone there. Joker then went to Star City and captured Green Arrow before going to his and Chloe's penthouse and confronted Chloe, jokingly asking if this was a bad time before kidnapping her. Just after Clark and Lois kiss, Joker barges into their wedding with a shotgun. Joker then kills the preacher and severely wounds Sam Lane. As several of Joker's men are revealed to have infiltrated, Clark goes up to him and lifts him up, demanding he call them off, but Joker refuses and pulls out a Blue Kryptonite shard and stabs him in the shoulder with it. He then offers Clark a hand up, shocking him with a joybuzzer. When Clark asks what Joker wants, Joker says he just wants to give his congratulations to the two bringing his "gift" of a restrained Green Arrow and Chloe. Joker then compliments the two on the arrangements as he is attacked by Lois, laughing at her punches before catching one and putting her in a headlock with a knife to her neck. Joker then assures Clark that he isn't going to hurt her. Throwing her down and pulling out a crowbar as he begins beating Clark for his work as Superman, having worked out who he is. Joker then jokes to Martha that he's a strong boy, continuing to hit him as he is honestly impressed by how long Clark's hanging on, about to compare him to Batman when he bursts in and punches Joker away. Joker then congratulates Batman on his return as he has his men fire on Batman as he takes Clark under cover and demands them to stop Batman before he takes the shard out of Clark, failing and instead ordering that they fire, which also fails as Joker's left the only one standing. Joker, knowing the jig's up, surrenders, admitting that it was over until the sequel, happy Batman's back and can have more fun with him as he laughs again until Conner knocks him out with a pat to the head. Joker Over a month after the wedding, Joker was broken out of Arkham by his new lackey and cohort, Harley Quinn. He then went to an imprisoned Davis Bloome, stating how he needed Davis' murderous side for a new plan he came up with. He then put a device on Davis' head that reawoke his darker nature. Just then, Joker hacked into Watchtower's communications and greeted the Justice League with a laugh. Joker then introduced the League to Harley. He then kissed her on the cheek and called her a sweetheart. He then complimented the League on its sophisticated security system before calling Green Arrow rude for whispering. Joker then mockingly congratulated Chloe for hacking the computer system when she tried to track the signal. He then tells Batman that he felt left out when Lex used Omega Corporation to bring Arkham inmates to Metropolis, so he decided to do something on his own. He then said he wanted to play a game, and that if Batman didn't play, everyone in Metropolis would die as he strategically put 17 bombs throughout Metropolis and set to go off at midnight. If the heroes played his game and won, he'd turn them off and detonate them if they failed. Joker then gave the rules in the style of Simon Says by saying not to look for the bombs, and that only Superman, Batman, Nightwing, Impulse, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Cyborg could participate or else he'll detonate the bombs if help is called in. He also stipulated that Superman and Batman had to be in charge, and if anyone made a move without their say so, the bombs would go off. He then gave Superman and Batman two minutes to go to a payphone. When they arrived, Superman answered Joker's call, and he asked to talk to Batman. Joker then greeted Batman and asked if he liked traveling at lightspeed before he noted that Batman needed to calm down. He then asked them to "look for a retired U". Working out that it's the U from the LuthorCorp sign before the mess with Apokolips, they headed back to the tower, picking Supergirl up on the way as Joker had kidnapped Lois. Joker then appeared on the screen and asked the heroes if they were having fun, chiding Superman over his temper. Joker then said that Green Arrow and the other heroes were tied up with another matter and sent them to "where their greatest threat sleeps". Once Superman and Batman had stopped the bomb from releasing Doomsday and brought Davis back to his senses, Joker contacted the group at the Tower and revealed that he'd captured the missing Leaguers. He then said that there were only two bombs left before he turned them all off. He then sent them off to a place where a comic book has less fiction, which the two worked out to be the Inquirer. Once Harley had captured Superman and Batman, Joker appeared on the screen and greeted Supergirl, Nightwing, and Davis. He then revealed that he had Superman and Batman held hostage with the other heroes and said that he just wanted some fun. Joker then promised to let one person go if Supergirl killed Davis. When Supergirl refused, Joker asked if he ever gave her any reason to doubt him, and when she held firm, Joker pushed a button, causing the Watchtower to explode. At Joker's lair with the other heroes, he put on Kryptonite laced brace knuckles and began beating up Superman. He then met up with Davis and assured Batman that his fun hadn't even begun as he released all the heroes and unveiled a mind controlled Metallo and several robots as the grand finale. Joker was about to chide Davis for ruining his fun when Batman knocked him out with a punch. Joker then promised to see them next time as he was carted off to Arkham. Demon In transit to Arkham, Joker was sitting in holding singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb". He then welcomed Lex when he arrived and asked if they were having a private conversation. He then asked how he did and asked if he got his invite. He then thanked Lex, repeatedly calling him by his first name regardless of Lex's disapproval. He then asked Lex about Harley, throwing her under the bus when Lex said that the offer was only for Joker, though Joker wished to have intercourse with Harley and said that Harley would understand. Wayne When Batman confronted Lex over Joker not arriving at Arkham and left, Joker came out of hiding to greet him. Joker then agreed to stay away until Lex said as he also asked about how things with Lionel were, leading to a gun being pointed at his head, making Joker call Lex a party pooper. He then left. However, he ended up betrayed by Lex and captured by the Red Hood and returned to Arkham as part of Project Regulus. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan Cross accidentally touched Bruce Wayne, he saw the Joker remark about Batman having changed things in Gotham forever. He also heard Joker thank Batman for saying there wasn't anything wrong with him, but correcting him as they both knew that there was plenty wrong with him. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"